


you might need 'em when it's cold outside

by MidnightBlueMoon



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Chapter Sixteen: The Watcher in the Woods, Drabble, Feelings, Gen, Introspection, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: Seeing Jughead with the cuts and bruises on his face doesn't make Sweet Pea happy.





	you might need 'em when it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> I just drabbled this, because there are ten works for this ship and that isn't enough.  
> Not beta-ed.  
> Title is a line from Rebecca Ferguson's _Glitter & Gold_.

Seeing Jughead with the cuts and bruises on his face doesn't make Sweet Pea happy. It actually makes him sick to his stomach because he wanted to prevent that - but Jughead just didn't listen to him. He knows it's not his fault.

But when Jughead gives him a barely visible nod, Sweet Pea can't help but feel relief. Maybe he will listen now. Maybe he won't have to explain to FP why his son was beat up more than once.  
Maybe - maybe Jughead and he could be _more_ than an alliance born of necessity. He shouldn't think that, but... But.


End file.
